Like Wolverine without the claws
by SpidermanCantHandleThis
Summary: Santana Lopez used to have it all , the money , the killer body and the HBIC title at McKinley High. That was until a terrible accident and a certain blonde changed her life forever . Superhero!Santana and Cheerleader!Brittany . Brittana fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Brittany S. Frikin Pierce.

"Hey I heard you were a wild one...ohhhh oh oh oh ohhhh"

"Why did I set that as my alarm?" I mumbled to myself. "I don't even like Flo Rida?" . This alarm meant only one thing , it was Monday morning . Monday morning at McKinley High was like submission day at Cosmopolitan Magazine . Anyone who had even a shred of a social life would be in the corridor's discussing the weekends events ; who wore what to some party , who hooked up with who in the bathroom at some club and who was found passed out in a shrub in some garden. None of this matters to me...any more. I was just focused on getting to my first class without anyone kicking my crutches , a regular occurrence within the past 3 months.

"1 more week" I told myself as I stood in the shower , too tired to properly wash myself.

When I had finally mustered up the lower body strength to drag myself into my closet , after 10 minutes of sitting butt naked on my bed , and pick out the comfiest sweater and jeans combo I could find .

I heard the familiar beep of Sam's truck outside and I knew I had no other option than to hobble out to him and let him take me to the prison camp I called school.

"Just leave me at the football field , I think I have some work to catch up on and I prefer-"

"To study out in the open because that's how God intended it?" Sam abruptly cut me off. "Santana , I'm not stupid. You've been saying this every Monday morning for the past 3 months . I know the Cheerios have practice now out on the field . It's ok kid , I know you miss it."

"Sam..." I began . "I honestly just like to do my trigonometry outdoors , fresh air helps with tricky sums" I smirked at him . "Oh and don't call me kid , you're older than me by like a week!" I said as I attempted to get out of the truck as efficiently as possible.

"One week and five days Santana , and don't you forget it" I heard him holler after me. Damn , as much as trout pout was a pain in the ass , he sure could make me laugh.

As I hobbled convincingly up onto my usual seat (7 rows up and 6 seats in) and laid out my trigonometry homework that was already complete , I heard the familiar sound of Coach Sylvester yelling like a fog horn through her loud speaker. Who ever gave that woman that speaker needed locked up , and shot , in the foot , with a nail gun , a rusty nail gun. I looked up to be met with the sight of my least favourite (and most gruelling) cheer leading formation . The 6 row pyramid finished with a T-formation salute .

Just as my eyes got to the middle of the pyramid I saw her . Brittany S. Pierce . The person I came to see every Monday morning . Brittany S. Frikin' Pierce . I watched her as she held up the Morris twins on the fourth row on the pyramid . Her muscles rippled effortlessly as she supported the weight of the two girls . How could someone be so muscular yet so damn sexy at the same time?

Let me explain . Brittany S. Pierce is heaven all bottled into one person . She moved to McKinley about 7 months ago , which meant I only had 2 months on the Cheerios with her before I had my accident. In those 2 months I managed to learn that Brittany was the hottest and sweetest girl I had ever met . Of course , I had learnt this from afar . I had never actually had a full conversation with her , but I had eavesdropped enough to know that she was _amazing. _Maybe when I got rid of these crutches I could actually talk to her? Laugh with her? Kiss her? Maybe even...

I was snapped out of my daze when I saw pearly whites smile at me , Brittany's pearly whites. Panic and confusion set in? Why was she smiling? Oh , probably because you were staring at her like a fat kid at a cheesecake...you idiot. What do I do? Do I smile? Did brush my teeth this morning? Did I brush my HAIR this morning? Oh god oh god do something quick or she's going to think your accident damaged more than your legs.

After what seemed like 5 minutes of deliberating what to do , I waved my crutch at her . Yes , you heard me...I WAVED MY CRUTCH.

Why? Why would you draw attention to the fact you were supposedly an invalid with no clear social skills . I pondered jumping up and shouting "Hi this is MTV and Brittany S. Pierce , you just got Punk'd" but my inner conscious told me that was not a good idea. Instead I quickly packed up my things and hobbled out of the football field and into the school building . This was going to be a long , long day.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Horny , hungry and hoping my legs worked.

**Notes from the Author : Sup? Well I'm so excited about this story that I'm adding a second chapter despite the fact no one's even really read the first chapter . That's commitment for ya I guess . So anyway , this chapter is a FLASHBACK . Cause I know y'all want to know about this accident that Santana had. Anyway...**

**BRITTANA IS ENDGAME . That is all. Goodbye.**

"Fake tits and baby momma , quit yapping and start lifting" Coach Sylvester yelled at myself and Quinn through the megaphone. I rolled my eyes and got back to practising my lifts . Most Sunday nights I swore to myself I was quitting the Cheerios , but then I was still there at practice every Monday morning pushing myself just that little bit harder. Why would anyone do this? Popularity , that's why. If McKinley high had a pyramid of popularity it would be the science nerds at the bottom , then the mathletes , then those weird cat girls , then the show choir freaks , then the baseball , backetball and lacrosse teams (in that order) , then finally , the Cheerios and the football team . McKinley high royalty . And of course , the Cheerios dated the Football jocks . Unless you were Santana Lopez , I dated fellow Cheerios , the hotter members of Glee Club , the whole of the drama club , at least 8 of the foreign exchange students and well...basically anything that wore a skirt and had a heartbeat . And I was lenient on both of those rules. Yes , I was a raging lesbian and proud of it . No one at McKinley ever judged me for it , they wouldn't dare. The boys oggled me and then attempted to hide their girls from doing the same. The girls envied me then attempted to hook up with me . I had it pretty good here at McKinley . That was until September 13th...the day that Brittany "Please let me love you" Pierce arrived.

The girl was breath-taking and for the first time in my life I not only wanted to fuck her into an oblivion...but I wanted to stay and make breakfast for her the next morning . As much as I tried to shake the feeling away , it just wouldn't happen . She had completely captivated me . Because of this , my vocal chords seemed to seize up and my mind went into overdrive when she was around . So much so that I had never actually spoken to the girl before . Yep , Santana Lopez couldn't talk to a hot girl . You heard it here first ladies and gentleman , I was afraid to talk to a chick.

"Ok you big bunch of "Fat Fighter" before pictures , you have 10 seconds to get into the 4 row pyramid with a star formation centre piece . GO!" Sue bellowed over the megaphone . Damn I wish that thing would break. Or explode...in her face.

As I clambered up onto the third row on the pyramid I felt an unfamiliar weight on top of my shoulder , this didn't feel like Sandy? Sandy was the girl who usually took the top of the pyramid and I had the unpleasant duty of holding the short , tubby girl in place . This weight felt much lighter , and the girl's leg I was now holding wasn't hairy and chubby like Sandy's. It was smooth and toned...wow I could get used to holding whoever this was . As I looked up to see who this smooth legged goddess was , I was met with blue , ocean like eyes . Brittany . I'm holding Brittany.

Good god , is this what dying feels like?

"Hey Santana , I switched with Sandy...if that's ok with you?" she beamed at me from above .

"Hmmphhhfgfdgd" was all I managed to say before I noticed I could see right up the blonde girl's skirt . Hold up? She isn't wearing her Cheerio's spanks? And she isn't wearing any...OH MY GOD SHE ISN'T WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR. Before I knew it , my legs went wobbly and I began to slip from my position . As if in slow motion , I felt myself drift back from the pyramid and hurtle towards the ground at lightening speed . I hit the grass with a hard thud that I'm pretty sure the noise could be heard from 3 towns away. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Brittany's voice , muffled by the sound of Coach Sylvester's tracksuit clad body running towards me.

The next time I opened my eyes I was staring at an awfully white ceiling. Horny , hungry and hoping that my legs worked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Feet don't fail me now.

Six day's had passed since I waved my crutch at Brittany. It took me two days to get over the sheer embarrassment of shaking a metal stick at the girl I fantasized about , two more days of running...or should I say hobbling out of sight of Brittany and a further two days planning appropriate things to do if I ever see that dazzling smile aimed in my direction again , none of those things involved waving any form of mobility device in the air.

Today was Sunday , I loved Sunday's . They were mostly filled with essential housework duties but the great thing was that I didn't have to go outside . This meant I could ditch the "invalid" act and actually have some fun . I could whiz around my apartment in 15 seconds flat without any questions being asked , one of the perks of living alone.

After finishing my housework and spending at least an hour dancing around to One Direction (don't judge) I decided it was time to begin planning tomorrow . Usually I would try to prolong my Sunday's as much as possible and try and forget about the fact that tomorrow was the dreaded Monday . But tomorrow would be different . Tomorrow was going to be the best day I've had in 5 months. Tomorrow was the day I could finally loose my crutches and walk normally , without being kicked or stared at.

You see , after I had returned from Japan after surgery , I decided in order to keep my "secret" under wraps I would have to pretend to live out the full extent of my injury . I allowed myself two months of school (including the time spent in hospital and in Japan) which were spent mostly catching up on work and perfecting my skills on Fifa . Then I rationed I should spend 3 months in crutches to allow myself time to "heal" . Tomorrow was Monday the 21st , my deadline for using my 'special sticks' .

As I sat on the edge of my bed looking aimlessly into my closet , I couldn't help but wonder if Brittany would notice that I didn't have my crutches tomorrow? Would she talk to me? Would I be coherent enough to talk back? Should I mention the fact I tried to communicate with her through the power of crutch waving? Shut up Santana . You were once the queen of McKinley High . You practically had a PHD in being HBIC. Why are you getting so worked up about a hypothetical conversation that my or may not happen between you and a girl who symbolises all that is good in the world? Ok , so maybe last time she spoke to you you managed to break every single bone in your legs...but hey , things have changed . You're not the babbling , awe-struck idiot you once were , you're much MUCH worse!

After giving my inner voice a 15 minute pep talk about the do's and don't's of basic conversation , I finally moved on to picking out an outfit for tomorrow .

I settled on a pair of burgundy coloured tight jeans , a white blouse that accentuated my best assets and a navy blazer paired with navy pumps. As I stood up and looked at myself in the full length mirror that had grown dusty over the past 5 months due to it's lack of use , I finally began to recognise myself . I looked and felt like Santana Lopez again . This Santana Lopez could easily fit back into McKinley life . This Santana Lopez could even possibly charm her way into Brittnay S. Pierce's pants . Actually , last time I checked , Brittany didn't wear any panties . I wonder if she still goes comando under her cheerio's uniform...Shut up inner monologue . I wish I could turn you off for tomorrow .

As I stripped off and settled into bed I hear my phone buzzing on my bedside table . This could mean one of two things , my father was texting me to tell me he's updated my bank account with some extra funding to make sure I'm "doing ok" . Pah , as if he cares . Or some poor unfortunate person has texted the wrong number and I'm about to read a very dirty text or information on where to pick up "Little Jimmy" after soccer practice on Thursday ; both of these situations have happened more than I care to mention.

To my surprise it was a text from Sam , it read "Hey Lezpez , just wishing you luck for tomorrow . break a leg". Well , I know who will be getting my first kick tomorrow morning .

As much as I hated him right now , Sam is and always has been my best friend. He has supported me through this whole ordeal and although I hated lying to him , I couldn't have mustered up the strength to even set foot in McKinley if it wasn't for him . See , Sam and I have history . We used to date. I know what you're thinking , "Is Sam just a very manly lesbian that managed to get himself on the football team?" . No , he's very much a man . Before I came out as Santana "Lady Lover" Lopez , I was still in the midst of convincing myself that I liked guys. So I picked out the most stereotypical guy I could find and paraded him around as my boyfriend . That unfortunate guy was Sam . At first it was fun , having everyone call us the "it" couple and having a bit of arm candy at school dances and parties but eventually I began to realise that this wasn't fair on Sam . So , one night when we were watching transformers in my apartment , Sam turned to me and said "Santana , we've watched this movie a million times...why do you like it so much?" , I knew this was the perfect time to tell him so I turned to face him head one , looked him straight in the eye and said "because seeing Megan Fox pop the hood of that car turns me on in ways I can't even describe...". At first he laughed , then his face grew more serious , then he erupt into laughter again . From that point on Sam has always been there for me as a best friend and has even named my "coming out" as the best quote of the century.

I picked up my phone and replied "Watch it rubber lips , now I'm back on my feet I can beat the crap into you whenever I feel the need to" . I sighed and put my phone done , checking twice that my alarm was on . I put in my ear phones and pressed shuffle on my ipod . The song that played next literally made me laugh out loud . "Feet Don't Fail me Now - B.O.B" . Oh the irony .

**Authors Notes : Soooo...little mention of Santana's "secret"at the start . The next chapter is gonna be another flashback just to give everyone a better idea of what's going on . So please review and let me know what you guy's think , that'd be much appreciated as this if my first fic and I hope I'm doing it right! **

**Also , the song is... **** watch?v=zFpEV_O8BE8**** . Give it a listen . **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Just too broken to fix.

**Notes from the author: Ciaooooo :-) . well , this chapter is a flash back connected to chapter 2. I hope it explains Santana's situation a little bit more . Thanks for the views and favourites etc , means a lot :)**

**ZeluNatic22 : I'm bi so I totally get what you mean about Sam and Santana , both two veryyyyy attractive people . I totally dig them as lesbro's as well :) keep reading and thanks for the review!**

**Crazy Lady Wolf: firstly , great name haha . Secondly , thanks for the review and I'm glad you're intrigued :-) . **

"Mmmm San , you're a great kisser...keep going...oh god San" Brittany murmured.

"Yeah Brit , put your hands a little lower...don't stop" I replied , my voice heavy with lust . "Hmmm girl , I could do this all day..."

"You could do what all day Santana?" . My eyes snapped open and staring back at me with that big goofy grin on his face was Sam . Brilliant . Sam just caught me having a sex dream about Brittany. I tried to kick out and hit that half trout half boy right in the kisser but I noticed I couldn't move anything from the waist down. What the hell...

"Sam...SAM what's going on? Why can't I kick you? Do I still have legs? Am I even alive ? If I'm not , then why are you here? Are you an angel?" I shrieked , panic starting to set in.

"Hey Santana , calm down , stop moving you're making it worse. Ok San , here's the deal. Do you remember falling at Cheerio Practice?"

I nodded weakly , then blushed furiously as I remembered the accident .

"Ok well , you fell roughly 5 meters and you're legs got the brunt of the impact . This caused you to break your ankles , snap various tendons and both of your femur's shattered on impact. It turn's out McKinley were too cheap to sew actual grass on the playing field and our football field is actually just concrete with fake grass layered on top...anyway , you've been in hospital for 2 weeks now and Artie and I have been bringing you chocolate and DVD's including all of your favourite actresses and-"

"Sam...cut to the chase here . Please" I demanded , beginning to grow impatient.

"I'm sorry I...ahh...San , you can't walk . You're just too broken to fix I guess...I...I don't know what to say?"

I just sat there . Looking at my legs . My two , useless legs. All because I couldn't keep my eyes off of Brittany. How stupid is that? I'm now an invalid because I'm such a slut . I'm a slut on wheels . I didn't even notice that I had began lightly chuckling.

"Santana what are you laughing at? Did you hear what I just said?" Sam spluttered.

"Yeah , I heard ya guppy mouth . I was just thinking , how many chicks do you think I could fit on my wheelchair?"

Suddenly I was being engulfed in a giant hug by Sam , I heard him mumble something that was probably cliché and embarrassing into my shoulder so I chose to ignore it . Our brief attachment was broken when a rather tired looking Indian man in a white coat came into my view . He cleared his throat and Sam got the picture and exited slowly from my room.

"Hello Miss Lopez , I'm Dr Iquab and I've been looking after you for the past 2 weeks . Now that you're awake and obviously functioning , would you like to discuss your options?" he stated matter of factly . As if it were normal to suddenly have to decide what to do with your two non-functioing legs.

After what seemed like hours flicking through "So you're disabled?" and "Wheels can be fun!" pamphlets that I'm nearly sure were designed by our school councillor and legit nut-case Emma Pillsbury , Dr Iquab told me there was one other option however it was highly risky , expensive and in his opinion , crazy.

"Santana , I'm only showing you this because it has now been made mandatory by the health board. This process of bone reconstruction is called "Marrowanium" . It was developed by a Japanese scientist named "Sang Chi" . He used a mixture of resin from-"

"Dr , sir , handsome kind sir , could you please just get on with it..." I snapped back at him.

"Yes yes , this method would allow you to be able to walk again in a matter of weeks , however it is very expensive as the operation has to take place in Japan at a special medical centre . The operation has been tried on over 500 disabled patients and only 2 showed any form of results. It my eyes , it is pointless" he finished with a sigh.

"Ring my father , tell him to book me into this special clinic or whatever . He will pay for all of it . I want the next available flight to Japan and I WANT discharged out of this hospital immediately". The words 'walk again' rang in my head . I needed to walk . I needed to go back to being on the Cheerios. I needed for things to go back to normal.

After waiting a further 2 days to be discharged from the hospital and being introduced to a rather grim looking wheelchair , I was just one sleep away from flying to Japan . My stomach was a mix of nerves , terror and sheer excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – I won't lose my arm...

**Notes from the author : sorry about the late update but I've been travelling to Austria to begin my backpacking extravaganza . Anyway , you'll get a lot more Brittana interaction in this chapter and just to recap...this ain't no flashback . This is real time brothaaa! Enjoy :-)**

**Karabearr32- thanks for the review and my updates should be coming a lot quicker now I'm finally backpacking. I have a lot of journey time to kill haha :)**

**ZeLuNatic22 – I think we may become friends , heather morris is a blonde goddess haha . I made this chapter a little longer for ya ;) thanks!**

**AkwardChild – thanks for the feedback , hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"Come on San , just get out of the truck..." Sam called from the other side of the window.

"No , honestly Sam I'm fine in here . I've got my lunch , the radio and I'm sure you have some dirty magazine I could read to pass the time" . Last night I was excited to finally get to roam the halls of Mckinley without any medical devices , this morning – still excited , on the journey here – still very much excited , parked in the student car park while Sam tries to pry me out of the passenger seat – excitement has been replaced with nerves . Bad , bad nerves.

"GET OUT NOW! I am not having you getting all romantic with yourself in the front seat of MY truck." Sam screeched.

As I reluctantly got out of the passenger seat I was surprised to see that no one was looking at me. Nobody was standing there with a microphone asking me to answer questions about how it felt to walk again . Nobody was waiting to take pictures of me without my crutches and publish an article on how they thought my accident was all a sham . No one cared . It all seemed very...normal? This sudden realisation gave me a new burst of confidence and I strutted in the direction of the football fields , closely followed by a rather dazed looking Sam.

As we reached the bleachers I explained to rubber lips that I think instead of watching the cheerios practice , I was going to go over to Quinn and actually talk to her about the practice. Sam just shook his head and began oggling the girls like the horny goat that he was.

I had only stepped roughly 3 meters onto the football field when I was engulfed by about 10 cheerios , all hugging and screaming as if I had been resurrected from the dead. Funny , the past 3 months not one of these girls has even batted an eyelid at me , but now that I can "walk" again they think I'm some sort of superstar. Not that I was complaining about being in the centre of an all girl mosh pit. After all , I am still human...partly. Just as the circle of girls detached themselves from me, I saw Quinn walking up slowly in my direction . She had that fake smile plastered on her face that I knew so well . Mainly because I was the person who taught her how to do it . You see , Quinn and I had been good friends , maybe even bestfriends ,before the accident . We hung out every single day and , besides Trouty mouth , she was one of the only people I really cared about. We would party every single weekend . She would steal someone's boyfriend and take him into a closet/bathroom/back seat of a Camaro for an hour whilst I would take the guy's girlfriend and do the same . We had a flawless system . But when I had my accident , that system began to crumble rapidly. It started off by a few unanswered phone calls and eventually grew to a complete cut off . I had a few theories ranging from the fact she was allergic to the material my crutches were made from to the fact she didn't want to be friends with a cripple . I knew the latter was the most likely.

"Hi , Santana" she said , drawing out the last syllable of my name for what I can only assume was dramatic effect . Or she had adapted a speech impediment whilst I was crippled.

"Hi...long time no speak?" I said, intending for it to come out as a light-hearted joke but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah...anyway. I just came over to say that now you're back on your feet and I assume you are only a few weeks away from rejoining the cheerios , my girl Brit is having a party on Wednesday night cause' her parents are out of town. Do you wanna come? Consider it a reunion. Oh , and invite your friend over there..." she smirked , gesturing to Sam and giving him that "I'm pretty sure we'll be fucking in the near future" look.

"Brit...as in Brittany. Brittany Pierce?" I stammered , snapping her out of her seductive staring contest with Sam.

"Yeah...Brittany? I know that you may not know her too well but she's really funny and a little bit dumb but hey , she throws great parties. Do know where she lives?"

Yes . You drive out of the school gates , take a left , then your second right , then go straight for about 5 minutes until you see a sign that says "Poplar Avenue" . Turn in there and it's the second house on the right. The one with the cute little gnome on the front lawn and the top window (which I'm sure is Brittany's) that has a teddy bear poster on it.

"No" I answered before my body rejected the word and replaced it with some muddled up sentence about how I may happen to know where Brittany lives because I may or may not have followed her home out of curiosity one Thursday afternoon.

"Here , I'll get her to give you her address . HEY BRIT-BRIT , COME HERE!" Quinn hollered over her shoulder.

My god . Brittany is coming over. I am going to be talking to Brittany "So hot you can practically get sunburn from standing to close to her" Pierce. Close your mouth Santana . Close it . That's not closing it , that's opening it wider . She's going to think you have trouble breathing . Oh my god I am having trouble breathing . In the nose , out the mouth Santana. In the nose , out the-

"Hi , Santana . I'm glad your legs are working . Although I kind of liked your walking sticks. They used to shine when it was a really sunny day and it made you looked like you had two big light-sabers in each arm. Have you ever watched star wars when they have light-saber fights? I bet you'd be good in a light-saber fight because you-"

"Brittany...please just...eugh. Tell Santana your address and then go back to practice." Quinn snapped. Clearly fed up with Brittany's rambling.

I , on the other hand , could listen to her ramble all day . The way her mouth formed into a smile when she said my name , the way her eyes lit up when she started talking about Star Wars. It was all so...beautiful?

"Oh ok..." Brittany said, deflating slightly. "It's quite hard to pronounce so ahh...here" she said , grabbing my arm and a pen from her back pocket. She then began to write her address down my arm , I watched as her tongue poked out from her mouth...could she get any more adorable? That's when I realised , she's touching me. The girl of my dreams is holding my arm. A barely audible moan escaped from my mouth but Brittany didn't seem to notice . Thank God. By the time I had finished processing this interaction , Brittany had finished writing but was still holding my arm.

"Sooo..." she said , still very much attached to one of my vital limbs.

"Yeah um . Thanks . For the address. On my arm. Thanks for touching my arm! I mean , thanks for writing it down on my arm. Because I won't lose it. I won't lose my arm. Arms..." I stammered , wanting the world to end right then and there. Mainly because I had just said the word arm 4 times in one sentence but also because it would mean I would die with Brittany holding onto me. What a heavenly way to go...

"You're cute . Do you like star wars?" She answered back.

Cute...she thinks I'm cute. That few seconds of nonsensical rambling was cute to her . Oh boy. She is something else...

"Yes...R2D2 was my idol as a child" I replied , managing to keep good sentence structure and not fainting on the spot . Progress Santana , progress.

"Ok , well maybe we could continue talking about Star Wars at my party? If that's ok with you?" Brittany smirked back. Hang on , not only in Brittany S. Pierce talking to me , but she plans to have another conversation with me in the near future. Screw Disney Land , THIS is the happiest place on earth.

"Hmmmyeah , I'd like that"

"Good . So I'll see you on Wednesday? Bye Sanny"

"Yeah bye..."

As soon as Brittany and Quinn sauntered off back to practice and I had managed to pick my jaw up off the floor and put it firmly back in place, I began to realise that my arm had a tingly feeling . When I looked down I noticed the tingling was coming from the place where Brittany had been touching my arm . Wow.

As I collected my thoughts and tried to scurry back to Sam without falling over my own two feet , I saw him looking at me with complete confusion.

"What happened? Why do you look like you've just been told you have one hour left to live? And why was Quinn Fabray looking at me. She's smoking hot..." Sam questioned.

"Sam , me and you are going to a party on Wednesday night at Brittany's . If you are busy , cancel plans because we have to go." I remarked , barely making eye contact.

"Mmm yeah sure...I would never turn down a party that Quinn Fabray was at".

And with that I dragged Sam back into the school building , completely unaware of the fact I was 10 minutes early for class. Sam and I parted ways and I practically sprinted to the Spanish room. As I sat down in the empty classroom I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. What have I gotten myself into? I face palmed myself and began taking out my books , preparing myself for day full of distractions beginning with "B" and ending in "rittany".

**Notes from the author : Soooo...awkward Santana makes me laugh. She's such a goofball. Anyway , keep reviewing etc cause it puts a smile on my face :D. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Entourage of Sumo Wrestlers.

**Notes from the author : Apologies for the late update :( as a few of you may have picked up , I'm currently in Austria backpacking and silly me hasn't been able to get an internet connection in days. Trust me , it's been killing me. Anyway , thanks for the reviews and favourites it really makes me smile :-) ! This chapter is a flashback and we finallyyyy get to see what happens in Japan . **

**GleePhreak – Noted , and I corrected my mistake . Thanks for letting me know :)**

**ZeLuNatic22 – oh don't worry , I will definitely join you in drooling over gods and goddesses haha :) I am having a safe trip thank you , and please keep reviewing cause it makes me happy :)**

**Fran – I'm glad you enjoy awkward Santana too...you'll get to find out about Japan now ;)**

**RabbitSniper – good name haha and thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

Do you remember when you were a kid and your mom took you shopping and put you in that cute little seat in the front of the shopping cart? Well this is how I fell right now. Being pushed through a busy Japan in a sickly coloured wheelchair by a burly Japanese man. I feel like everyone is looking at me and judging me A) because I'm in a wheelchair (now I know how poor Cripples McSpec Face/Artie must feel) and B) because I'm the only non – Japanese person in this whole damn street. Also , I'm 99% sure that my entourage of large Japanese men are talking about me because they know I won't understand. Note to self : find out what "Kusogaki" means.

After what feels like a century , I finally reach my 'special' apartment that's conjoined onto Sang Chi's Clinic that my operation was dew to take place in in less than 10 hours. The sad thing about being an invalid is that I can't do anything for myself. If I want to go to the bathroom I have to ring my "emergency bell" and within minutes two large Japanese men come in and lift me to the bathroom. After hours of sitting on my bed I decide that I'll need sleep as my operation is growing closer and closer . I set my alarm for 7:00am and take one last look at my screensaver , which yes... is Brittany S. Pierce...don't judge, and close my eyes preparing for my last sleep as a two wheelie dealie. Well , at least my humour is still intact.

"Hey I heard you where a wild one..." Before my alarm could even reach Sia's dramatic "ohhh" sequence I had slapped the off button on my phone. It's safe to say that sleep was a lost concept for me last night as I spent the early hours lying awake thinking about legs, school and Brittany's lack of underwear. Mostly Brittany's lack of underwear if I'm being perfectly honest. Even in another country that girl has me totally captivated! With one loud ring of my emergency bell I prepared myself to be carried to the clinic by the two large , overly familiar and overly tactile men. If I were straight , this would be my dream. Sadly, these men don't have enough breasts and short skirts for my liking.

"Ahhh Miss America , nice to see you..." large man number 1 says in broken English with a smirk on his huge round face.

"Why hello Mr 'A little too hands on for a man I've only known for a day' . I'm so glad you've came to fondle me again , I was so excited I could barely sleep last night" I remark back at him whilst delivering my best HBIC smile.

"Yes...joke , funny..." he says , clearly confused by my wit/fast pace American accent. "Now , up ,clothes , up , go" he says coupled with various exaggerated hand gestures.

From that fabulous sign language display I managed to pick up that he wanted me to get changed and then take me down to the clinic. I signalled large man number one and large man number two to leave and they begrudgingly did so. Have you ever tried to put pants on when your basically immobile from the waist down? Not easy. It's like nailing jello to a tree.

After several minutes putting on my damn sweatpants I rang for the two oafs to come back in and take me to the clinic. As I was being wheeled down the badly painted hallway it suddenly dawned on me what was happening. Santana Lopez was going under the knife. I mean sure , I'd been through surgery loads of times before. Well actually , only twice. Once when I got new headlights installed in my car (if you get what I mean) and the other time when I fell off the kitchen counter whilst getting my mack on with my first girlfriend Torie and I had to get my lip and inner cheek stitched. But this was different , this surgery was the thin line between walking and spending the rest of my life struggling up and down mobility ramps and the most exciting part of my year would be getting new wheelchair hubcaps for Christmas. This was the thin line between being on the Cheerios and being tossed to the bottom of the society bin, This was the thin line between myself and...Brittany.

As my following of wannabe Sumo wrestlers pushed me rather forcefully through the doors marked

"Surgery" I finally came face to face with the man who I had been researching for the past few days . Dr Sang Chi. He was a lot younger than I expected , the leaflets said he was a "new and upcoming surgeon" but I still assumed that made him at least 60 years old. His youth scared and settled me. I was worried about leaving my ability to walk in the fresh hands of this man ,yet I almost felt comfortable with someone who couldn't be any more than 10 years my senior. It made him more human. He spun round energetically in his chair and quickly dismissed my two escorts , leaving just himself , me and what I assume was his assistant surgeon sitting in the crisp white room.

"Miss Lopez, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sang and myself and my wife , Cindy , will be performing your surgery today. Please don't be nervous Santana...we'll do our best to get you back on two feet" he said with a wink. This guy spoke better English than me and had the social skills of a modern day Luthario. Suddenly feeling more at ease , I rode over to the various posters on the wall adjacent to the operating bed. It had many complex diagrams of the skeletal system and what I can only assume were many cross sections of the Titanium resin that was about to be injected into my legs. Sensing I was becoming more relaxed , Dr Chi , or Sang as he told me to call him proceeded to tell me about the surgery in the hope that I wouldn't freak out.

"It lasts approximately 6 hours and there is a 2 day coma period prior to the operation to allow your body to recover. So if you wake up feeling like you've just had the best sleep of your life it's because you literally have." he chuckled at me. Then , he explained that Cindy was going to take me to get changed and antithesised that the next time I would see him would be in two days time.

Cindy , his ridiculously beautiful wife , began to wheel me into the equally crisp room beside the surgery. She was quite hot...would it be inappropriate to attempt to flirt with her? The way she looked at her husband told me she was happily married and a silly American girl in a wheelchair would not change that so I limited my conversation to "yes" and "no, thank you".

As she calmly began to put the plastic mask over my nose and mouth , I felt a rush of cold air and my eyes began to close unwillingly close. Goodnight wheelchair Santana , hello Titanium legs Santana.

* * *

**So...whadda ya think. Sorry this chapter was a little short but it was really just a filler for the next few chapters. Keep reviewing and doing what you folk do best :) thanks, - JJ.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

Notes from the author : Sooo... myself and "T" (my travel buddy and essentially the BritBrit to my  
Santana) have checked into our hostel in Mayrhofen , totally beautiful btw. But this place has free internet so I thought i'd take the chance to update my story :) Oh and "T" says hi. She's not a Brittana shipper but she does appreciate the semi-naked body of Naya Rivera...apparently! Anyway , this chapter is another flashback...actually it should be the last of the flashbacks :) enjoy amigas.

* * *

Oh and to the guest that reviewed – thanks and I'm glad you're interested :)

Brittany's favourite movie is "Forrest Gump". I know this because for Halloween she dressed up as him , stupidly high pants and everything. I basically had to restrain myself from dragging her by the tie into a dark corner and...well, you get the idea. Ever since then "Forrest Gump" has had a special place in my heart. Every time someone shouted "RUN!" I couldn't help but finish it with "FORREST RUN!". And any time that Alabama is mentioned in Geography class my heart flutters a little. Do you remember at the start of that movie , when little kid Forrest has those leg braces on that make him look like an extra from iRobot? Well...that's what I look like right now. A hot body with two chunks of metal strapped to my legs. I get why Forrest had so many problems growing up , this damn right sucks.

"Miss Lopez , are you ready to go? Be careful , don't bend your legs..." Dr Chi called at me through the medical curtain. That's all I had been told these past two days after waking up , "Don't move your legs Miss Lopez" "It's for your own safety Miss Lopez" "It will help the heeling process Miss Lopez"...blah blah blah. Do you want the honest truth? My legs feel fine. Better than fine. In fact they feel like someone has just given me a brand new pair of legs , no more aches from long Cheerio practices and no more cuts and bruises from being dropped by the incompetent newbies during intricate lifts. My legs felt strong and healthy , however Sang assured me that this was only a temporary feeling and that any slight movement would cause my knee's to buckle and I'd be in intense pain. So for that reason they strapped two large metal braces onto my legs to disable any chance of movement I had. So now I'm sat here , in an overly familiar wheelchair getting ready to be pushed back to the airport and flown back to Lima.

"Oh don't worry Sang, I'm ready. I can't wait to get home and have a Breadstix and talk to someone who knows who the Kardashian's are..." I remarked .

Dr Chi just stared at me blankly as I wheeled myself out from behind the curtain in a pair of leather shorts , a black tank top and some cute pumps...oh and don't forget my dazzling leg braces.

"Miss Lopez, you have a long flight so maybe you should dress more appropriately? Maybe cover your braces..." he said in his best Doctor voice.

I simply sighed and continued to roll out of the ward and towards my special van that was supposed to take me to the airport. As I said my goodbyes to Cindy and the Sang , he leant forward and whispered "Remember Santana...don't. move. your. legs!". I choked a little at his statement. I had been hearing it for two days but this time the tone in his voice seemed sinister? Almost threatening? As I was lifted into the truck ,still dazed, I sub consciously waved at Cindy and the doctor and felt the van begin to move. My stomach began to grow more and more uneasy as the journey continued...

Have you ever sat a 17 hour flight wearing leather shorts and not being able to move your lower half? No? Well it isn't fun. It's 17 hours of sweat and stickiness. And not in the good way. I have never been more relieved to see Sam's big goofy Kentucky grin staring at me over the arrivals gate. The big blonde bimbo came hurtling towards me and engulfed my upper half in a tight yet comforting hug.

"I missed you you big lesbian..." he sniffled into my shoulder.

"I missed you too guppy." I laughed back.

As he pulled away I saw him drag his eyes down to my exposed leg braces. I knew exactly what was coming...

"So, did they allow you to bring your oil on the plane Tin Man? Oh and that flight back from the Emerald City must have been rough. Ding Dong the witch is dead..." Sam snickered at me, barely holding back the tears of laughter.

"Oh shut up you intolerable red-neck . It's only temporary, I can take them off in..." I trailed off as it dawned on me that I wasn't told how long I had to have these damn things on for. In Japan , there had been plenty of talk of how I could eventually progress from a wheelchair onto crutches but no mention of freeing my legs from these metal constraints. I think Sam literally saw the colour drain my face and he took that as a sign to take me straight home. The talk was limited on our drive mainly because we had to take the seats out of Sam's truck in order to fit me in. This was my life now , people going out of their way to fit me in.

Sam had been nice enough to move my apartment around so it was wheelchair accessible whilst I was away. It sort of made me feel normal being back in my own living room , looking out at the similar view from my large window. After much convincing , Sam finally left my apartment but returned shortly after with my husky, Benson , in tow. Benson was always a smart pup and had sensed I was nervous and took his usual loyal position at my feet. If only I could bend down and scratch behind his ears. Poor pup. Once I had FINALLY convinced Guppy to leave I rolled into my bedroom and managed to get myself into bed the way I had practised in Japan. It took 15 minutes. That's 90 times slower than what it would usually take me. 90 TIMES. I settled down into my familiar scented sheets and closed my eyes for what would hopefully be the most undisturbed sleep on my life...aside from when I was in a coma.

*Bark Bark* "Shut up Benson..." I yelled for the 10th time. *****Bark Bark***** he continued. I'd had enough of this persistent howling that I knew so well. Instinctively I leapt out of bed ready to give Benson a healthy dose of SnixJuice.

"OH hell no Bensy , you better run cause' mommy can't hear herself think with all that howling you be doin'" I said as I marched down my hallway yelling in my stupid ghetto voice that I usually talked to Benson in. "You bark one more time imma' have to..." I was cut off by my sudden realisation that I was in fact...WALKING? No intense pain , no knees buckling. Just plain old walking. Panic started to set in and I could've swore my whole body began to heat up by 100 degrees. I didn't know what was happening but I knew that I needed to get these damn metal braces off as soon as possible. I kicked each of my legs and the metal literally sprang off of them , almost shattering into shrapnel on the way! I looked down in disbelief at my now bare legs. What was going on? Why was I suddenly turning into a hotter version of the hulk. Holy shit Santana...

I immediately walked cautiously into my bedroom , threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie and headed straight for the door. Once I had reached the bottom of the elevator (which I took as I didn't trust my legs yet) I began to walk slowly out of my building. I took it step by step and headed for the little forest situated just behind my apartment. Once I reached the forest , still shaking, I began to quicken my pace a little , turning it into a brisk walk. Once I was deep into the trees I quickened up again. This continued for a further 10 minutes until I found I was running at break neck speed around the forest ground , quickly dodging trees and rocks in my way. It suddenly dawned on me what I was doing and strangely...it didn't feel weird. Running at the speed of light felt right , it felt amazing. Lost in my thoughts , I didn't notice the large cliff wall that I was fast approaching. As if they had a mind of their own, my legs jumped vertical to the cliff face and the next milliseconds were a blur of rocks being within centimetres of my nose and I landed firmly on top of the cliff.

What was going on? I mean , this shit is cool. Freaking cool. But why? I mean , I get that I'm 22% titanium but...this couldn't...this couldn't be happening. After a few minutes deliberating I thought , "Hold on Santana , this could A) be a dream or B) I'm a mother fucking super hero. Either way , you can jump like a kangaroo and run like a cheetah. Make the fucking most of it." and with that I jumped. I jumped right off the edge of the cliff like it was the small jump between the sidewalk and the road. Falling through the air like that was breath-taking. I knew when I hit the bottom I would either die , wake up or have my life changed forever because I had super powers. After what seemed like an eternity of being suspended in air I landed. It wasn't graceful but I landed. I expected shooting pain , possibly even immobility. But no , in true Santana form I brushed myself on and continued walking through the valley as if nothing had happened. Santana Marie Lopez , you have really outdone yourself this time.

Bro's , Bro-ettes , wadda ya think? I hope this was a useful flashback :-) I added the bit about forrest gump because myself and T watched it yesterday on the train. WHAT A FILM. Anyway , I hope you enjoyed it and keep doing what you lot do best ;) - J


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- 50 Shades of Red.**

**Notes from the author: Well hello again. I'm currently on a very long train journey and T has fallen asleep watching mean girls on my phone. I probably should wake her because she's sleeping funny and she's gonna wake up with a kink in her neck. Oh well ;) anyway , this chapter is in real time and I'm gonna give you a little Brittana angst...hehehe. Enjoy :-)**

**nayalove – ahh thank you , keep reading to find out ! Reviews make me smile.**

**lele34110-thank you for your review :)**

**ZeLuNatic22- You're back :) ! it has been a long time. I'm giving you the Brittana action you want m'lady ;) oh and yeah...half naked naya. It's getting myself and T through the long travelling hours haha. Thanks for reviewing bro :)**

**Guests- all will be explained about her super powers...and thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

"Lezpez! Hurry the fuck up or I'm gonna leave without you. You have no excuse now you're not disabled anymore..." Sam yelled through the bathroom door. I chuckled lightly as I heard him turn to Artie and mutter "Sorry Artie...I didn't mean- OW! For a cripple you sure can hit!". I took one last look at myself in my full length mirror and finally opened the bathroom door.

"Sam don't make me run you over in my wheels! Hit me one more time , I dare- Holy mother of god..." Artie looked at me, mouth open like he was catching flies.

"Santana...are you sure you aren't straight? Cause' right now I'd quite like to..."

"Pick your jaw up off the floor 'not so hot' wheels. I'm as gay as gay can get. And I know that rights now...I looks smoking. But that doesn't give you permission to oggle me up and down like I'm some slutty model in those playboy magazines you hide , not so discretely, under your bed." I snapped back at him. I don't blame poor Cripples for eyeing me up...I looked frigging hot. I had to. This was the first time I'd be seen at a social event since the accident. I didn't want to be seen as "Santana Lopez – that girl who broke her legs in a cheerleading accident." . I wanted to be seen as "Santana Lopez – DAMNNNNN!". I wanted Brittany to take one look at me and melt just like I did when I looked at her. I had went for the casual yet sultry look by teaming a pair of denim studded shorts with a white tank top and black army boots that were loosely tied and looked sexy as hell. As I hooked my avaitors onto the low collar of my tank top it gave me the perfect cleavage for a night like this , not too revealing but not too safe. I was ready...well physically ready.

As Artie, Sam and myself all piled into Artie's special car my hands started to shake independently. Why was I so nervous? Oh yeah cause' tonight's the night you're ACTUALLY going to have a full conversation with Brittany "Abb-tastic" Pierce. Maybe you could have a shot with her. A body shot. You could lick salt off of her n-

"Earth to Santana...we're here!" , my fantasy was abruptly cut short but Sam waving his large man hand in front of my face.

"Yeah ok, you guys go in first I'm just gonna sit in the car a while longer..." I muttered back looking absent mindedly out of the fogged up window.

"Nuh uh, we ain't falling for that one Satan. You're coming in with us or you're not coming in at all." Artie said.

"Look San, we know this is a bigger deal than you're letting show. But it will be fine , everyone will either be too drunk or too shell-shocked at how hot you look to even care that this is the first time you've been at a party since the accident. Trust me." Sam said , his guppy mouth forming into a comforting smile.

I reluctantly took his out-stretched hand and began to wander past the drunk people on the lawn and towards the front door of Brittany's house. Breathe Santana...breathe.

In true party form , the door was already open allowing people to wander freely outside to either puke their guts out or to have regrettable sex in a nearby shrub. Or both. Sam and I wandered in hand in hand with Artie closely rolling behind us. That's when I saw her. Perched on her kitchen counter , long legs dangling over the edge. She was wearing a skin tight grey dress that accentuated everything God wanted to be accentuated, a denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up and her hair was perched every so delicately on her head in a messy bun. Woaw. I hadn't realised the large intake of breathe I had just taken until Brittany turned to look directly at me. Maybe she had heard the hugely embarrassing noise I had just made or she had noticed that there was at least 70% less oxygen in the room as most of it was filling my lungs. Either way, her baby blue's were staring right. at. Me! Suddenly I saw her graciously long legs uncross and hop down onto the tiled floor below , I hadn't realised I was still staring until I noticed she was roughly 1 metre in front of me and she was smiling like the lovable goon that she was.

"Hi Santana and...Sam?" she said , suddenly looking down at our linked hands and her face turning a little pink at the cheeks. Did she...did she think we were together? Ew...no. NO!

"We're not together! I mean we came together but we're not together together!" I blurted out. Making an embarrassing thrusting movement when I said "together together". I heard Sam and Brittany laugh loudly in unison. Sam cautiously removed his hand from mine as I was pretty sure I had crushed a few of his fingers and knuckles in the past 5 seconds. After the laughter died down (much to my disappointment as Brittany's laugh sounded like honey..." Brittany began to speak again.

"Well...now that you've cleared that up I think Quinn is looking for Sam somewhere. I think she's in the-" before she had finished Sam had sped off like roadrunner in the search for one Quinn Fabray. Then it was just me and Brittany. Staring and smiling at each other like pre-school children that had just been introduced.

"Come on San, I think it's time to get you a drink. Loosen you up a little!" she said with a cute little butt wiggle. Damn girl...

"Yeah. Drink. Me and you...drinking..." I managed to say , distracted by the hand that was now pulling me over to the table with the brightly coloured drinks bottles on it.

"So...what are you drinking m'lady" Brittany said in a posh English accent, widely gesturing to the large selection of shots and spirits.

"I think I'll have...-"

"Jagerbomb with double jager!" we both said in unison. My god , we drink the same drink. It's a sign! Or maybe I had heard her mention that drink and I'd subconsciously changed my alcohol preferences to suit hers? Anyway, still a sign from God.

She poured the drinks in silence , one hand doing the pouring , the other still firmly attached to my forearm. Her touch slowly burning a Brittany shaped whole in my skin. Not like I cared.

After we had both downed the shot that was roughly99% Jagermeister and 1% Red Bull I sensed it was my turn to speak.

"So...star wars?" I stammered. Why Santana? Nothing turns a girl on more than Science-Fiction and Darth Vader. I noticed she hadn't replied but had cocked her head to one side and looked a mixture between confused and deep in thought. Rather than speak again, I watched in adornment at her expression. She was just so frigging cute.

"Out of us , who would be mostly likely to be Obi-wan?" she said, proud of herself. Hold on..did she just say "Us" ,as in plural, as in me and her , her and me, two people...there is an "Us". Even though it only related to silly sci-fi questions, in some realm there is an "us". As if by itself , my mouth began to form sentences.

"Well , I think that you are definitely Obi-Wan. Definitely. I'm more of a Han Solo kinda girl..." Santana, bravo. You spoke a sentence without pausing for breath or a momentary lapse of concentration. You know what's weird...this feels easy. Normal even.

"Just out of interest...are you Han Solo? I mean...are you solo. Single?" she said ,defeated that her sentence didn't come out like she'd hoped. Story of my life...

"Yes. Like I said earlier, Sam and I are a big no no. He's got a little too much..."

"Penis?" Brittany said confidently. I practically doubled over in laughter at her bold statement. This girl is good...

"Something like that..." I spluttered. Barely getting my breathing rate back to normal.

"Sooo...do you wanna head into the living room to find Sam and Quinn?" she asked. My heart sank a little at the mention of bursting our little Santana and Brittany bubble.

As she led my by the forearm into the living room , we both scanned the sea of faces to see Quinn and Sam. I must admit , I looked half heartily, hoping they were nowhere to be found. Eventually Brittany lifted her arm to point and shouted "There they are!". And sure enough, there was Sam, his tongue stuck well and truly down Quinn Fabray's poor innocent throat. I looked over at Brittany and found that she was looking intently at me. I gasped at the sudden closeness of our faces and she instinctively moved away a little.

"So, I guess it's just me and you...do you wanna? I mean we could?" kiss , fuck , play duck duck goose...anything. We can do anything...

"Dance?" she finally stuttered out. I weakly nodded before I could process that I was about to be dancing with Brittany "Bump and Grind it" Pierce. She dragged us into the centre of the room that was tightly packed with sweaty, drunken bodies. The alcohol I had previously drank had began to loosen my brain a bit. However for Brittany is began to loosen somewhere completely different...her hips.

**Never had much faith in love or miracles****  
****Never**** wanna put my heart on the line****  
****But swimming in your water is something spiritual****  
****I'm born again every time you spend the night**

Oh great, a song about sex. Just what I needed to take my mind off of the seriously hot girl that was inches away from my body. Instantly my body began to heat up just like it did the first time I discovered my powers. My legs began to feel as it a switch had been flicked and I was...charging up?

**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise****  
****Yeah your sex takes me to paradise****  
****And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah****  
****'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven****  
****For too long, for too long****  
****Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven****  
****For too long, for too long**

At the chorus Brittany pulled herself closer to my body , now resting her hands on my hips and discretely rolling them into her own. Oh hot damn this is so good it's bad. I get what you're talking about Bruno Mars...I get it. I saw Brittany try to say something to me but the music was too loud so I simply mouthed back "What?". Just as I was getting accustom to Brittany's suggestive dance moves , she removed her hands from hips and dragged one up to rest on the back of my neck and the other to cup my ear. She began to lean in to say something and with every centimetre she drew closer, my body began to heat up by 10 degrees. I was like a human hot water bottle.

"Do you wanna go outside?" she said loudly in my ear. All of my senses went into overdrive as her hot breathe hit my outer ear. Holy shit Santana calm down. Just as she pulled away I felt my leg twitch , sending an empty beer bottle that was setting by my foot to go flying into the nearest wall and shatter into hundreds of pieces.

"Shit, sorry..." I mouthed back at her. I quickly backed away and headed for the nearest exit. I saw Sam detach from Quinn's mouth momentarily to see what the sound was and when he saw me storming off I saw him from the corner of my eye begin to follow. I ran at super speed out of the front door and thankfully no one saw me. Minutes later I saw Sam emerge from the white door frame and place himself down on the doorstep beside me.

"How did you get out here so fast? I swear I was right behind you one minute and the next you were gone..." Sam questioned.

"You're just slow!" I joked back. After a few minutes of silence Sam spoke again.

"What happened in there , one minute I look at you and your grinding all up on Brittany looking like all of your Christmases came at once. The next you were heading for the door like the place had just been busted by the po-po..."

"I was just...sick. I'm burning up a little. I think I have a fever or something. Can we...can we go home?" I said. Defeated.

"Sure thing San. Artie's already in his car, he saw some girl dry humping a tree and got so traumatised he decided to hide out for awhile." Sam said , standing up and holding his hand out for me to take. Just as we reached the end of the driveway I heard a rather drunken Quinn Fabray shout "Sammyyyyyy!" from behind us. Sam excused himself and went to talk to her. That's when I noticed Brittany , standing at the doorstep looking at me with a confused face. I just wanted to go and hug her. So frigging badly. So why aren't you hugging her Santana? Because you're a pussy who can't even be within two feet of the girl you like because you turn into a bonfire and a walking titanium disaster. I merely offered a weak smile in return. I saw Sam gesture back to me and I heard him say the word "fever". Quinn must have asked him what was wrong with me, which means that Brittany obviously told her what happened. That means that Brittany noticed me turn 50 shades of red, heat up to the same temperature as a furnace and then shatter a glass bottle with merely the twitch of my leg. Fan-tas-tic! I quickly turned and got into Artie's car before I could be subjected to any more embarrassment and honked the horn signalling for Sam to hurry up. After 5 minutes of kissing Quinn goodbye , he finally returned. I rested my head against the window and sighed. That's all I could do...sigh.

**Ciaoooo. Thanks for reading and keeping doing what y'all do best. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as I really enjoyed writing it :) oh and the song was Bruno Mars – Locked out of heaven : **** watch?v=e-fA-gBCkj0**** . - J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

**Notes from the Author: I seriously apologise for the lack of updating and whatnot. It's just really difficult to find the time/internet access to write :( but myself and T are staying where we are for the next 5 days. So i should be updating more often :-)**

**Nayalove - thanks for reviewing , yeah i wanted to show that Brit is semi interested in Santana too .**

**lele34110 - thanks for reviewing again :)**

**Crazy Lady Wolf - haha thanks mannn :) santana is like my long lost twin. im sarcastic and a bit bitchy like her haha! where as my girl T is definately Brittany cause' she's so innocent and bubbly. Tell your friend i'm glad she's stalking my story ;) haha!**

Panting and red faced , I glanced down at my worn out casio watch . 3.01 seconds. A new personal best. Ever since the incident with Brittany I've been running and pushing myself harder and harder everytime I begin to charge up. Maybe if I can get the full use of my powers , I can finally have enough self control to be around Brittany Pierce without freaking the fuck out.

As I charged up again I couldn't help shake the feeling that I needed to do something about Brittany. I left things pretty bad with her! I kicked a bottle at her wall and then ran like a nutcase! Smooth Santana. I've been avoiding her in school although I can often feel her eyes boring holes into the back of my head when she walks near me in the corridor. It's taken all of my (mutated) strength not to turn around and yell "MARRY ME BRITTANY S. FRIKIN' PIERCE!". Thankfully , I haven't had an outburst of proposals yet.

Just as I was about to start another 100m super sprint , I heard scarily familiar voices in the distance. Instinctively , I jumped up into the highest branch of the nearest tree. As the voices came closer , a heavenly laugh filled my ears. Brittany. Of course. Just what I need. I dropped down a few branches so I could get a closer look.

"Quinnie I don't know..." I heard Brittany whine.

"Look B, You've spoken to her before...right? So why is it so hard now? Just go up and ask her if she wants you to help her with some moves before she rejoins the Cheerios. I know Santana Lopez, and she will not want to be rusty on her first Cheerio practice since her accident. Plus , she can't say no to these abs" Quinn said , slapping Brittany's abs just below her sports bra. Damn , Brittany Pierce in lyrca shorts and a sports bra definately should be illegal. Who knew Nike could be so sexy? I began to move through the branches in order to keep up with this intriguing conversation that was centered around me.

"Mmmm...ok. I'll go talk to her tomorrow at the lockers. Now lets up the pace a bit" Brittany said with an adorable smirk. Then she sped off ahead of Quinn , clearly signalling some kind of race. I stopped on the branch I was currently on and sat down with a thud. Brittany's going to talk to me tomorrow? Shit. Hold on...why is Quinn convincing her to talk to me? I mean , Quinn Fabray and myself are not close like we used to be. Why is she being so...nice? Does she know I like Brittany? Oh come on Santana, the whole English speaking world knows you like Brittany. Does Brittany know I like Brittany? I really need a burger. Scrap that, I'll just take the whole damn cow.

When I was 100% sure that the two running Cheerleaders were long gone , I dropped the 40 feet down onto the forest floor. Dusting myself off , I began walking back to my house to prepare for tomorrow's unavoidable conversation. I need to make sure that my brain is fully functioning so it can perform basic tasks such as forming sentences and breathing. All of these tasks seem to be made 10 times harder when Brittany is around. Trying not to stumble over my words suddenly turns into something similar to solving a rubix cube whilst on crack. I also need to attempt to control the minor problem of my MOTHER FUDGING SUPER POWERS. I can't risk kicking a water fountain or a nearby bin at the girl of my dreams.

I needed to practice somehow? As I entered my apartment I headed straight for my computer. Opening facebook I immediately searched for Brittany's profile. The familiar picture of Brittany in a black bikini popped up on my screen and I began to put my plan into action.

"Ok focus Santana...lets start with Brittany's face." I studied every detail of Brittany's beautiful face and I began to feel my whole body heat up.

"Her chest...wowza..." My body heated up again.

"Her..." I gulped "Her abs." I was starting to feel the familiar twitching feeling in my legs. I reminded myself that any wrong move would send my whole desk through the wall.

"Brittany's legs...OH HOLY SHIT" I screamed as I felt my left leg twitch out and send my computer's hard drive through the solid oak wood of my desk.

I sighed in defeat. This will never work. Even looking at a picture of Brittany turns me into a hurricane of twitches and bonfire like heat. I'm just going to have to not look at her when she speaks to me. Or think of somethhing else? Like Coach Bieste. That'll work. She is the least sexiest person in the whole of Lima. Scrap that , the whole of Ohio. I put in my earphones and began to head out for another run in order to relieve some of the tension that was building up in my legs.

Apologies for the fact that this is a super short chapter. But it's sort of a filler for the next one which is a little angsty ;) thanks bro's. - JJ.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Instant Lady Boner.

Notes from the author : OH HEY THERE. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the short little chapter 9. I'm writing this whilst sitting on our balcony looking out at some kids chasing a baby rabbit. It's more amusing than it sounds I swear...

Guest-Yessss i am ;)

Nayalove- i'm glad you love nervous San , I do too :)

Gleetan - yay new reviewer! i'm very glad you're enjoying my strange sense of humour haha!

SB - you'll see now ;)

I counted it up. I've been here at McKinley roughly 6 and a half years. That's 2,372 days...which is 1812 if you minus the holidays. And I can count the number of times I've been genuinely nervous to step through these big red doors, on one hand. 1) When I was in my first year at McKinley and one of the boys in my class kept trying to kiss me. 2) When I first began to grow boobs and I was afraid there was something medically wrong with me. 3) When I came out as a lesbian and I was afraid I'd be made to wear flannel and cut my hair short. And 4) Right now , when I am fully aware that Brittany Pierce is going to corner me at my locker and ask me to train with her. Sweaty, semi-naked , writhing Brittany Pierce.

As I cautiously stepped through the doors , I made sure I was shielded by Sam's general large-ness to block anyone's possible view of my red, panicking visage. I had already devised my plan in order to maximise the possibility of missing Brittany and thus avoiding the awkward conversation that I had spent all night thinking about. As I cut through the janitor's closet that I had previously stolen a key from I prayed I wouldn't see that flash of blonde hair standing at my locker. I peaked through the rusty, well used door and yep...you guessed it. There she was. Standing there, all damn perfect and sexy and cute and adorable and perfect. I almost wish she wasn't so hot. Life would be easier! Well, it's inevitable now Santana , you have to talk to the blonde bombshell.

I did my best to attempt to look natural whilst walking over to Brittany, in reality I probably looked like a baby deer, but in my head...I looked cool. I saw her head snap up and land her eye's directly onto my outfit. I had tried to dress casual today, to make it seem like I'm actually comfortable around her. I successfully ruined that persona as soon as I began this ludocris walk across the corridor. As hard as I tried, I couldn't avoid her eye contact. As soon as her baby blue's met my brown orbs I pretty much died a little. You know when you look at the sun too much and your eyes begin to turn white and fuzzy? This is how I felt right now.

"Hi, Santana. I'm at your locker. I mean duh..." I was snapped out of my trance by Brittany babbling. "I uhhh, I need to ask you something. I mean...I want to ask you something? No biggie or anything but I ahhh..."

"Yes." I stated blankly.

"Yes? But...but I haven't asked you anything yet?" Brittany chuckled. Shit Santana. Is it even possible to recover from this major social faux pas. No, doubt it. I'm afraid you're going to have to leave the country. Mexico...Mexico seems nice right? Oh shit, your mouth...it's opening...words Santana. Think of words!

"Uhhh yeah. I just can't think of anything you could ask me that I could say no to..." I stammered. Great, now you sound like a creep. A fully pledged member of the binocular club.

"That's cute Sanny..." she said confidently back. "Butttt..." she dragged out this word for what felt like a few minutes. "I wanna know if you want to maybe, if you want, possibly , kinda, get together after school today, if you're not busy, and practice some moves for Cheerios. I mean , Quinn said you might want to? SO. This is me asking. Inviting." she finally spluttered out.

"After school..." I managed to basically breathe out. "Yes. I mean , yeah. Sure. After school. I'm driving again so do you want a lift to...?" suddenly it dawned on me that I didn't know where we were going to be practising?

"I was thinking, maybe, we could practice at your place. I mean , Quinny said you lived alone so we could be as loud as we wanted?" I widened my eyes at her last sentence. She finally realised what she said and her face reddened dramatically. "I uhhhhhhh...the music. Yes. It could be as loud as we want right?".

"Yeah. Sure. Carpark at 3:30? My car is the red one with the big wheels and no roof!" I said , mouth still very much open and cheeks still very much ablaze.

"The 2006 Jeep Wrangler soft top? Custom red devil wheels. And I know for a fact you have definately changed the steering wheel to one from a normal Land Rover Defender because..." she suddenly realised that she was starting to drift into her own Brittany bubble. I , on the other hand, was very much in that bubble with her. This chick is into cars? The good sweet Lord hath blessed me. Nothing is sexier than a girl who is into cars. Instant lady boner.

"Hmggfshfdfg yeah." I managed. And with that, she turned on her heel and sped off in the direction of the football fields. Oh. Hot. Damn. You're in big trouble Santana. At that point , I realised had been leaning rather heavily on the locker below mine. Of course, I had left a large dent in it. Brilliant. Mutant girl damages another person's property...AGAIN! I sighed in defeat and walked with gusto to my next class. I knew this day would drag due to the impending dance practice with Brittany "Should be looked at through sunglasses" Pierce.

Lesson 1- thought about her.

Lesson 2- thought about dancing with her.

Lesson 3- skipped class in order to brush up on some moves, alone, in the gym.

Lesson 4- absentmindedly began to doodle little pictures of Brittany on my notepad.

Lesson 5- Began to freak out. Big time.

Finally , I found myself waiting at my Jeep. My heart beating a little faster everytime I spotted a glimps of blonde hair in the distance. Then from nowhere, I heard my passanger car door slam and the horn beeping. I turned around to see Brittany , perched Indian style on my passanger seat already fixing the radio to her preferred station and signalling for me to get in the car. I quickly hopped in and drove away before I could question what was about to happen.

The car journey home seemed to last a mere minute as it was mostly filled with Brittany singing along to her favourite songs (remember when I said her laugh was honey? well...you should hear her sing). As we pulled into my driveway my palms began to sweat even more than usual. I felt my forehead wrinkle in concentration. I found myself being overly aware of all of my senses. Brittany skipped forward and pulled me with her into my elevator. Oh wow it's small in here? Real friggin' small. Brittany had her arm pressed very much against my own. God Santana, don't charge up. Don't charge up. Don't...ok i'm charging up. Just as I began to edge away the elevator doors sprang open and Brittany happily strode through and over to my door. As I nervously opened the door I saw Brittany's mouth drop open. Funny...it's usually the other way around.

"Wow...Santana. This place is amazing! Lord Tub would have a field day. Can I bring him sometime San?" she said. Before I had time to question the fact that Brittany had mentioned a possibility of another get together, and to ask who on earth Lord Tub was, she had pulled me into the center of my living room.

"Well...let's get started." she said , spinning happily around my large open living area.

A large smile spread across my face. This girl was something else.

"Sure Brittany, sure." I beamed back, chuckling lightly. I am SO not ready for this.

Yo guys. Keep reviewing and what not cause it keeps me smilin'. Oh and i'm getting another tattoo tomorrow so I may not have time to update :( thanks for reading :D - JJ.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- NECK!**

**Notes from author: wowie…a lot of reviews. Thank you guys so much! It makes me smile :-)**

**Snixxjuice214- thanks for reviewing m'lady **

**Gleetan- haha I'm glad ! hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Nayalove – super strength, speed, and a little something else…**

**Valerie – thank you SO much 3**

**ZeluNatic22 – oh hey again! Girls who know about cars are a major turn on for me haha, because I'm a car fanatic. Thanks again for reviewing **

**Lucia – I'm glad you enjoy the middle bits haha :)**

**Grrrrs randomness – WANKY ;)**

There are exactly 426 bricks on my wall with the TV on it. How do I know this? Because it is one of my many distraction methods to help me forget about the fact a toned, dancing Brittany is merely inches away from me. We had successfully manoeuvred through three songs without even managing to touch but when I saw Brittany sway over to the CD player I knew that skin to skin contact was soon to be inevitable.

"San, this one is tricky. So maybe watch me first ok?" Brittany said, pressing play and moving herself in front of me. I began to here an overly familiar song play through the speakers. I cringed inwardly because this is the song I listen to when going out for a 'special run'. It helps me get pumped and it appeared to have the similar effect on Brittany as she was excitedly bopping up and down to the intro.

_Hi I'm Kid Sister and I'm stacking money_

_Drinking all night got you feeling right_

_Better get your right hand hi_

Brittany began doing a series of hand movements that I barely paid attention to as my eyes were not so subtly focused on her sweaty, glistening abs. With every ripple of her muscles my blood began to heat up, but this time I didn't even care. I could explode into a fiery mess and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't stop me from staring at the dancing, celestial being that is Brittany S. Pierce. For extra support, I slowly backed onto my couch. Sitting down was the safest option, or so I thought, in reality it just allowed me a better view of Brittany's banging body. She took my sitting down action as a sign to step forward a little, essentially being several inches away from giving me a lap dance. As the words "lap dance" raced through my head I struggled to hold in the moan that was threatening to escape at the back of my throat.

_I think I'm ready to get mine_

_I think ya'll ready to get high_

_I think ya'll ready to ride_

_Better get that hand up_

As the song began to slow down as did Brittany's body movements. She gradually began to rock and grind her hips whilst running her long fingers through her hair. I know for a fact this isn't part of the routine. Although she doesn't know it, I've watched the Cheerio's perform to this song 10 or so times, and being the observant girl that I am, I've managed to pick it up near perfect. So I am fully aware that Brittany is throwing in this sexual, irrelevant part of the dance to either show of or to impress me. Both of which she is doing to a very high standard. As she moved her hands down her own body to rest on her constantly rocking hips, we locked eyes. This wasn't like the other times we locked eyes, this wasn't innocent and sweet. This was…full of want? Maybe it's just on my part, my eyes are always full of want? But no…she looks intrigued. I noticed she was moving closer and closer with every dance move. I don't even care about subtle I am being…this is like walking, living porn. Man , I feel like such a horny teenage boy. I'm pretty sure my blood is at boiling point, it's like someone has turned up the heat on my thermostat. Suddenly, I noticed that there was no music and the only thing I could hear was heavy breath. Brittany's breath. Not only could I hear it, I could feel it? That's when I noticed her shins touching my bent knees. Oh shit. Say something, say 'hi', say 'that was good', say 'hey I was thinking but maybe we should just run away together and have lots of sex and babies'. SAY SOMETHING SANTANA!

"Hmmfffhhhhmmmm…" was all I could come up with. Out of everything you could have possibly said, and you made a similar noise to a baby pig.

"It's your turn now San…" Brittany said in a low, purring voice. That's when I felt two strong arms grab onto my wrists and pull me up. Bringing us face to face. Breath mixing with breath. The closeness seemed to shock her too as she had a short intake of oxygen that was noticeable for the both of us. I'm pretty sure if my legs weren't titanium reinforced I would have collapsed in a small, blubbering heap on my wooden floor.

"WATER" I sputtered out. "Water…I need water first." I quickly released myself from her grip and scrambled over to my kitchen unit, knocking down a flower pot on the way. I began to stare blankly at the fridge, forgetting where I kept the water. In fact…what even is water? I can't remember. Visions of a gyrating Brittany kept racing through my poor, innocent mind. Technically, I'm the one with the super power but this girl has a whole new power of her own; unadulterated sex appeal. That's when I heard a tantalizing Spanish guitar play through the speakers. THIS. IS. MY. SONG.

"Santana…I-"

"I love this song Brittany. How did you know I loved this song?" I stated.

"I uhh…I didn't. I made this CD a few weeks ago. I love this song too…" she said shyly.

Suddenly, feeling more bold I sauntered back over to where Brittany was standing and held out my molten lava hand, not caring about the fact that she might feel my boiling blood. We began to dance, albeit far apart, but still linked together by our hands.

_My pride still feels the sting_

_You were my everything_

_Some day I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)_

_She'll think I'm Superman_

_Not super minivan_

When we began to work back up to the chorus I felt my cheeks begin to hurt from smiling. As I glanced over at her face, expecting to see a similar situation, I noticed her eyes were locked firmly on our intertwined hands. I knew she was planning her next move, and for the first time today, I was eagerly anticipating it.

_She met a shark under water_

_Fell and no one caught her_

_I returned everything I ever bought her_

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_

_And ways to say you died_

She swiftly moved her body so her back was facing my front. My arm draped nervously over her right shoulder. With every line of the song she backed up further into my body so her ass was very much grinding up against my crotch. I found myself being suddenly very aware of my wandering left hand that was about to flip her round to bring us face to face and not ass to…groin?

_She dried up in the desert_

_Drowned in a hot tub_

_Danced to death at an east side night club_

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_

_And ways to say you died_

Just as I was about to delicately spin her around I felt the couch hit the back of my unsuspecting knees. Unable to control my hands and feet in unison I toppled clumsily back onto the leather couch behind me. As my hands were still connected to Brittany, the blonde had no choice but to fall back with me , landing with her knees either side of my thighs and her face very much touching my face. Have you ever had the emotion where you are torn between crying, laughing and just simply wishing the world would swallow you whole. This is how I felt…multiplied by ten because my skin felt as if it were physically on fire. As if this whole moment was being played in slow motion , I saw her carefully move her lips down to my neck. Oh god this is it, I'm dying. I cannot be held responsible for what happens if she kisses my-

"NECK!" I shouted. Twitching vigorously in pleasure. Suddenly I noticed her gleeful heat leave my body. I opened my eyes to look around for where she had ran off to , that's when I saw her. Picking herself up amidst my broken coffee table…

"What the…" I whispered. Then it dawned on me, I physically shot Brittany like a cannon ball across my living room. I rapidly got up and sped over to the dazed Brittany.

"Shit. Brittany. Are you? I mean are you hurt? Bleeding? Say something!" I almost yelled.

"Uhhh…was that table expensive?" she stammered. I let out a nervous laugh because yes, the table was expensive, but also because what kinda girl gets thrown across a room and is only worried about the piece of furniture she smashed. I let out a large puff of air and engulfed Brittany in a hug. Thankfully she responded well and hugged back tighter than ever.

"San, what happened? I'm sorry if I pushed you…but why was a flying? Do I have wings?" she said, spinning around like a dog chasing it's tail.

"I…." was all I could say.

"Oh crap. You don't like me do you? I mean when I've tried to be close to you three times now. And each time you've rejected me. Stupid Brittany. Stupid stupid stupid…" she said , slamming her open palm against her head.

"Brittany. I can explain! I don't know how, but I can explain? I can't put it into words…" suddenly it dawned on me. The only way to tell Brittany about my powers was by showing her. I had to physically show her my powers, in a non-sexual , non-dangerous way.

"Brit, do you wanna go a walk? I need to show you something. It will help explain. Promise…" I said , gesturing my pinky to signal a pinky promise.

"So…so you like me?" she said , linking her pinky with mine and bringing our entwined fingers between our bodies.

I simply chuckled and nodded furiously in return. With that, we walked towards my front door. Still sweaty, still confused, and still very…very nervous.

**YO! Hope you enjoyed that little angsty chapter ;) thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so excited for this next chapter. SO excited. **

**The songs were : Right Hand Hi – Kid Sister . and 50 ways to say goodbye – train. Check it outtt **

**JJ**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Bullet from a shotgun.

Notes from author : Ciao, many apologies for the late update…BUT I'M IN ITALY! My home country yesssss. T can't understand anything, it's brilliant. Anyway, hope you enjoy this cause I've been wanting to write this chapter for soooo long.

Hlnwst: thanks the the review, hope you enjoy this chapter cause' Brittany has a truly Brittany reaction ;)

Maybesometime: thank goodness you got my joke haha.

Guest: thanks you VERY much bro!

Nayalove: ahhh I can't tell you that ;) mainly because I haven't decided yet…any suggestions?

Laucha: hey lucia , oh she definitely will….

Usually when people hum it makes me nervous because you don't know what they're thinking. But when I found myself bopping along to Brittany humming "Locked out of heaven" it made my chest tighten in a very, very good way because I knew exactly what she was thinking about. The first time we had a full conversation, scrap that, the first time I managed to talk to Brittany without beaming like the colour of the sun, that song was playing. It was settling to know that she thinks about that night as much as I do.

"Ok…take a left here." I muttered. Although Brittany's humming was calming my nerves, I was still shaking like a leaf. My brain had went into overdrive when I stupidly blurted out that I would "show" her what was making me such a freak. I could've easily just told her that I was nervous around girls (which isn't true) or that I was sick (which is…half true. Mutated is a kind of sickness right?). But no, loud mouth Santana and her super powers thought it would be a good idea to show Brittany, the girl I want so bad it hurts, that I was a supernatural disaster. Due to this, my only words I had managed to splutter out to Brittany were simple directions to the woods. My inability to make sentences was not aided by the fact our pinkys were still interlinked between our swaying bodies. Her baby finger had enough power to render me speechless…not in a sexual way. PAH, I wish.

I began to recognise my surroundings and I knew I was merely metres away from my usual spot. As we manoeuvred through the last few trees I realised that when we stopped walking I would have to do some explaining. You see, I've never been very good at explaining things. When my first grade English teacher asked me why I pulled Oscar Ryder's hair I simply answered with "Bored.", the real answer was that he had tried to touch my leg under the table. When Kurt, the overly pale gay kid, asked why I liked girls so much I blankly stated "Ass and boobs.", the real reason for that one was because girls are like funnier, better smelling, better tasting, better looking versions of guys. Minus the extra limb between their legs.

"Wow…" Brittany mouthed. Looking up at the stars. It had never really struck me that the clearing was a particularly nice place. But now that I think about it, it's pretty darn beautiful. I chose the clearing because it was the only open space in Lima that wasn't full of teens getting their mack on in their cars or getting as high as a kite with mini bongs they had made from cola cans and straws. It was the only space I could really test out my abilities without any chance of getting caught. The clearing was surrounded by trees with the cliff face roughly 500 metres away. It was perfect and secluded and weirdly serene.

"Okaaaaaay Brittany. You just, um, stand here. I uhhh…I'll go over here…" I said , trying to adjust the loudness of my voice back to normal as it had been so long since I had properly spoken. With that I quickly moved about 50 metres away from Brittany, just far enough to show her what I wanted to show her, and close enough so she could hear what I was bashfully trying to say.

"San, are we playing hide and seek…should I close my eyes?" Brittany shouted. Maybe this would be easier to explain if she closed her eyes?

"Yeah…yeah. Hide and seek" I said with smirk. "Close your eyes."

As Brittany closed her eyes I allowed myself to fully ogle her body. Thank goodness we hadn't changed clothes since our dancing. This meant Brittany's toned calve muscles were still on show, rippling as she nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot. Roaming my eyes from her legs up to her stomach which showed a sliver of pale, gradable hip muscles. Suddenly I imagined myself tracing the outline of her hips with my fingertips. Her skin looks so smooth and – SHIT. I felt the familiar feeling tingle in my legs. Charging up? Now, really Santana. Hold up…this is good. If I want to show her my powers then I need to be full ready.

"Santana, are you hiding?", Brittany yelled, eyes still shut. Taking one last look at her heaving chest, I suddenly felt very…VERY ready.

"Brittany. Open your eyes…I don't wanna hide." I said , smiling at my double meaning.

Opening her eyes, Brittany shot me a confused look.

"Hey, do you remember when I had that accident" I began to blush furiously. Cool it Santana. "Well, you know how I used those crutches for a couple of months. I told people they were going to help me recover quicker…"

"Mmmhmm" she said, her brow furrowing. "Your lightsabers" she shouted, proud that she had remembered.

"Yeah, well I didn't need those stupid things. I was already fixed" I stated. Gesturing to my legs. "In fact, I was more than fixed. I was better than before…"

"How could you have been any better? You were perfect before!" Brittany said. A bright red tint appearing on her cheeks when she realised what had slipped out of her mouth. "I mean, your legs. They worked perfectly. Right?" she stuttered, attempting to make a quick recovery.

"Yes. But now…now they're much much better." I said, with a smirk. This was going to be fun. "Brittany, I'm different. I'm strange. I've got…abilities?"

"Like what? Show me San!" Brittany yelled. A mixture of impatience and confusion.

"The operation reinforced my bones with a special metal" I figured explaining the whole situation would be too much for Brittany so I stuck to the bare minimum. "It changed me." I had decided that that was the talking had to end soon. Making sure I was fully charged, I began. "I can run-" I ran at the speed of light, I'd guess it took around 1.5 seconds to reach Brittany. I opened my eyes and was met with scared looking baby blues.

"- three times faster than Usain Bolt" I breathed, adding a week for good measure. I was enjoying this twisted explanation.

"I can jump-" I started, jumping several metres in the air and landing behind Brittany. My mouth at her ear. "The height of a 5 story apartment building." I whispered delicately in her ear. Her lack of response told me she was either shocked, shared or excited. Or all three.

"And I can kick pretty much anything harder and faster than a bullet from a shotgun" I purred. Picking up a pebble, dropping it and kicking it straight through the nearest tree. Leaving a circular hole in the poor oak.

Panting from the adrenaline rush I eagerly awaited Brittany's reply. 10 seconds, nothing. 30 seconds, nothing. After one minute of silence I decided to move from behind Brittany to make sure she hadn't died standing up.

"Britt-" I was cut off by Brittany gracefully dropping to her knees and beginning to poke and prod and my exposed legs.

"Brittany…" I began to chuckle as her poking was starting to tickle. I wasn't even aware that someone who was part titanium could even get ticklish? "Hahahaha Brittany stop", Brittany began to smirk. Eventually, after much pleading, she got up. Bringing us face to face.

"You're…wow." She stated.

"I'm not wow. I'm Santana. Santana who can run really fast and jump like a cat." I said with a wink. My bubbling confidence getting the better of me.

"You're like. Like wolverine…without the claws!" she stated. I looked down at my hands, imagining how cool it would be to have claws. Damn, I'd definitely never get laid though. A lesbian version of Edward Scissor hands…not a good idea.

"Hey Brit, you want a ride?" I said. Hoping this worked like I had hoped.

"But your car is…Oh." She said, wide eyed. Suddenly understanding what I meant. "Like a super-fast piggy back?" she said, clapping and jumping up and down. I smirked and gestured for her to hop on my back. I felt two strong arms wrap around my neck and a warm chin balance itself on my shoulder. This was heaven. If a plane were to crash into the clearing right now, I would happily die with Brittany mounting my back. Her sweet aroma filling my nostrils.

"Ok so, I've never done this before. So if you feel sick, or like your slipping, or you've suddenly realised how much of a freak I am, just shout and I'll let you go." I said, my confidence suddenly slipping. I mean, this was weird right? The girl I'm crazy about just found out I have super powers and she's totally cool about it. If the roles were revolved I'm pretty sure I would have rang animal control or the National Defence System or something. That's the amazing thing about Brittany, she doesn't question the world's abnormalities. She see's everything through these special tinted glasses that allow her to only see the good. She embraces weirdness and doesn't ask why. She is wonderfully aware and abnormally naïve all at the same time. She's…wow.

"Don't be silly San, I'd never wanna let go. Now giddy-up" she laughed, kicking lightly at my legs.

I took two steps back and then sped off into the trees. I knew this route so well, each tree had its own intricacies and pitfalls. I had learned how to manoeuvre myself in and out of this forest at top speed without even batting an eyelid. The fresh air running through my hair and Brittany's tightening legs around my waist encouraged me to keep going. I knew the cliff face was only 100 metres away and I had to rapidly come to the decision of whether or not to jump or stop. That's when I heard her laugh. Brittany's honey coated laugh. So carefree and playful. I don't think it's humanly possible, but Brittany seemed to be enjoying this as much as me. Well, technically it was similar to a roller coaster, but her tight grip on my body made me realise that she enjoyed being this close to me.

"Hold on, we're going up!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Brittany's finger tips dug into my skin as I leapt upwards, clinging into jutting rocks when necessary. Propelling myself up the steep face of the cliff. Suddenly we landed. We stayed standing for a few seconds. Simply enjoying the stable ground and the intimate position we were both in. Gently, I let Brittany climb back onto the dusty cliff top ground.

"The rides at Disney Land will never be the same…" she said. Looking out to the view of Lima. I chuckled lightly and tried to grad Brittany's eye contact.

"But…San. This doesn't explain why you can't…why you can't be close to me?" Brittany said, locking eyes with me and looking defeated.

"Uhhh" I murmured. The hurt look on my face told me I needed to fix this, for good. "Brittany sometimes I don't think it's fair on me to be around you. The first time I had the lady balls to talk to you, I broke both of my legs. The second time, I freaked out so much I'm pretty sure my face was red for 6 hours. The third time, I broke a bottle against your wall. The fourth time, I threw you into my coffee table…do you get what I'm saying? It's not that I don't like you. It's the opposite. I like you so much that it makes me nervous. I burn up inside and my legs start to tingle. I can't control myself. And that scares me so much. When I talk to you, I'm rendered speechless. When I'm thinking about kissing you…" I was interrupted by Brittany stepping into my personal space. Her breathe becoming warm on my skin.

"When you think about kissing me…what happens?" she said, ghosting her lips over mine.

"I….I…" finally having had enough of this, the adrenaline tripled in my body and I tipped my head forward. Pushing our lips together in a light, short kiss. Collecting my thoughts, I opened my eyes.

"Fireworks." I whispered. No truer word has ever been said.

"Fireworks" she repeated, bringing our lips together once again. We began to move our mouths against one another rhythmically. My hands finally waking up enough to grasp a hold of Brittany's waist. I've had plenty of first kisses. Boys trying to get their daily fix, girls trying to make an impression. None of them were memorable. This, however, I will be telling my grandkids about. And they will tell their grandkids about the illusive 'first kiss' and how it turned their grandma into a love-struck fool. Everything else seemed to simply fade away, it was just be and Brit. No mountain top, no cold air, no strange super powers. Just me and Brit. Our tongues now picking up a steady dance-like rhythm. After what seemed like hours, we simultaneously broke apart from air.

And there we were, standing on top of a cliff, staring into each other's eyes like absolute idiots. Well, if this is what being an idiot feels like then get me a dunce cap and put me in the corner.

Whatcha thinkkkkk? I've been real excited about this chapter. Cause if I was a superhero, that's how I'd reveal myself haha ;) thanks, keep doing what you lot do best. – JJ.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Tap ups with cinder blocks.

**Notes from author: I'm an awful person. I know. Anyway, I'm very sorry for the lateeeee update. Basically I've had no macbook for like a month. And we went home to Ireland to see T's family for Christmas…it was amazing (as my only family is my older brother in Australia). Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway :-)**

**Staubbb21- thank you so much for reviewing m'lady… (:**

**Frutosboi- that was my favourite line too ;)**

**Nayalove- thanks and keep reviewing (:**

**SD- valid point, but San's legs are made from a little bit of lightweight titanium, so Britt can still lift her ;)**

**ZeluNatic22- I'm backkk. Very glad you enjoyed the reveal! Keep reviewing cause it makes me smile.**

**D- I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to read the whole thing haha! Keep reviewing pleaseeeee (:**

* * *

"One more timeeeee Sanny?" Brittany whined.

"I swear Pierce, you'll be the death of me." I sighed, signalling for the tall blonde to climb onto my back for one more adventure in the woods. We've been doing this a lot lately! Brittany said she loves how the wind moves through her hair when I'm running on super speed. It reminds her of how she used to ride her motorcycle through Lima…until she ran over a badger and swore to herself she would never mount a Harley again as she was a "danger to the small rodents of Ohio"!

As Brittany climbed onto my bike I felt her hair brush over my bare shoulders and it sent an immediate chill through my spine. It reminded me of why I was so willing to tire myself out running through the woods at 11pm on a Saturday. This feeling…this feeling of being complete. You know I was always very sceptical of happiness? It was a concept that alluded me for most of my teenage years. I looked at people who were happy and always assumed they were faking. Putting on a show for passers-by? I assumed that everything changed behind closed doors. Just like it did in my house. On the outside, we were the picture perfect Lopez's. But as soon as that mahogany door to our townhouse was shut, everything was 180 flipped. My dad became an abusive drunk, not a respected politician. My mother…well. She was still the same false, cold woman who smoked to forget her problems. Until she smoked her last cigarette, and stubbed it out on her suicide note. So you can't blame me for thinking happiness was a placebo that I simply didn't buy into. That was until I felt feather light hair tickle my shoulder and legs wrap around my waist from behind. That was until I felt soft lips resting comfortably into the crook of my neck. That was until I had heard "You're magic, Sanny" whispered into my left ear. This was happiness. Having someone be so trusting and comfortable with you that they're willing to let you hurtle them through the air at the speed of light. The truth is, every time her hair tickles my shoulder, I could just die from the feeling alone. Even titanium can't stop my legs from turning to jelly in those few seconds.

The light squeeze of toned thighs around my waist soon brought me back to reality. And with that, I took off, a smirk on my face and the girl of my dreams on my back. I quickly spotted the first tree I was going to propel myself onto to get this adventure in motion. I leapt up abruptly and grabbed the largest branch, swinging myself onto a tree 20 metres away. I could hear Brittany's untamed laugh erupting into my ear, the soundtrack to my life the past month. Sometimes at Cheerio's I'll hear Brittany laugh at one of the girl's lame jokes about boys or the latest episode of Gossip Girl. But it isn't her real laugh, and sometimes, if I'm lucky, Brittany will send me a knowing smirk to reaffirm that she is in no way amused. I feel privileged to be the only one to hear Brittany's real laugh. The one she does every time we're speeding through the forest or I'm showing off my doing tap ups with cinder blocks.

After several minutes of swinging I noticed Brittany's arms were beginning to raise into goosebumps; the universal sign for "it's damn cold", so I changed direction to take us back to the nearest entrance that lead to my apartment. As we landed on the soft grass I spun Brittany round so her legs were still wrapped around my tiny waist but we were face to face, nose to nose.

"Have you ever thought about getting a superhero costume San?" Brit giggled.

"What? Like Catwoman or something…" I smirked back.

"I was thinking more Wonderwoman. Those boots, the belt..mmmm" Brit whispered, nuzzling her soft nose with mine.

"Oh really?" I purred back, closing the gap between our lips. That's another thing. Brittany's lips. Woah. I've had plenty of kisses; football players, Cheerleaders…and even the school mascot (still in his beaver costume). But Brittany took kissing to another level. The way she would nibble at my lip, and whimper if I pulled away for air. It killed me. I always felt like I was treading on eggshells with her. One brush of her tongue against my lip and my legs would heat up and begin twitching independently. Brittany didn't mind though. She'd simple sit me down or sit on me to keep my legs still. She was considerate like that.

After a few minutes kissing I reluctantly pulled away as I could still feel Brittany's ice cold skin on mine and simply wanted to get my girl in front of a fire under a blanket.

"Come on B, let's go back to mine and watch some PLL. I haven't watched the new episode and I'm pretty sure Spencer is in a hot tub. And you know how I love me some Spencer." I joked, swinging Brittany back round to the piggy-back position.

"I'll text mom and let her know I'll be home later than expected" I heard her mumble, and although I couldn't see her I just knew she threw a in a wink at the end of that sentence. The thought alone humbled me.

After walking the rest of the journey home in silence, simply enjoying the rhythmic breathing of our bodies, I finally managed to unlock my door (despite being poked and prodded by Brittany as she thought it was funny) and drop the blonde beauty onto my leather 2 person bean bag that I knew she loved…a lot. I gently whispered that I was going to get us some blankets and fluffy socks that achieved me an earnest smirk from the girl lying in my living room.

"Brittany do you want the pink or the-" I was cut off by the oxygen leaving my body as my eyes became glued to the sight of Brittany buttoning up my favourite blue, large shirt over her underwear clad body.

"Hey, I thought I'd change into your shirt…if that's ok?" Brittany seductively smirked at me.

"Ughhhhh…shirt. God. Legs. Jesus…" I stumbled.

"Just what I thought." Brittany said with a wink, lying down on the bean bag. Patting the empty space beside her. And so it began, the sweaty palms, the twitching, the lack of coherent thoughts. A situation I had become overly familiar with over the past month. You see, Brittany and I make out. A lot. But we hadn't quite…you know. Crossed that barrier. We both agreed that it would be safer if we waited until I could fully control my powers before we did the deed. But the past few days have been a real test of both mine, and Brittany's presence. First, I walk in on her in the locker room showers…all lathered up and soapy. That resulted in a foot sized hole in the tiled shower stall walls. Then, on Wednesday, her sweats dropped a little low revealing those oh so sexy V-lines on her hips. That resulted in a trip to IKEA for yet another coffee table. Now this…

"Brit…" I whined, covering my eyes with my hand. "I'm going to hand you blankets and you are going to get under them like a good girlfriend." I said, blindly waving a blanket in the air.

"Fine fine, I'm under" she said sarcastically.

I wearily uncovered my eyes, gladly (yet sadly) revealing Brittany wrapped snugly in my favourite white blanket. I waltzed over to the bean bag and snuggled into Brit. Her being the big spoon, of course. Thankfully my twitching had stopped and my palms had become less clammy, allowing me to relax and enjoy the brilliant production of ABC Family.

20 minutes in and I hear the light snoring sound of Brittany encircling my ear. She's not the biggest fan of Pretty Little Liars, ever since they revealed Toby as "A" she has, and I quote, "given up and moved out of Rosewood.". I giggled lightly remembering the conversation. That's when I noticed my phone blinking faintly beside the TV. It was probably Sam texting me to let me know how his date with Quinn had gone. One month on and he'd only gathered the lady balls to ask the Cheerio out to dinner. 7 pictures of potential outfits later and the boy was out with the girl of his dreams to Breadstix.

I subtly managed to remove myself from Brittany's cuddle and tip toe the way over to my phone. Opening it up expecting to see a 10 page essay from Rubber Lips about his dinner, I was greeted with a short concise message from an out-of-town number I didn't recognise.

_Lopez. Do not call the police, do not scream, and most importantly do not reply to this message. My name is Jacob. I know all about your secret. I'm here to help. I'm only in town for 3 days before I have to move on. Tomorrow, noon, the Lima Bean._

I quickly deleted the message and blinked rapidly trying to process what I had just read. Had someone saw me out in the forest? Had they saw me with Brittany? Jacob? Who is Jacob? Why do I need help? Am I in danger? Is Brit in danger? I looked towards the sleeping blonde on my bean bag, instantly moving towards her and protectively pulling her into my chest. I'll be damned if anything happens to this girl.

"hmmm San what's wrong? Is Spencer in the hot tub yet?" Brittany murmured dozily into my ear.

"No…that was a while ago B. Hey, what do you say you text your mum and tell her you're having a sleepover here tonight yeah?" I said, placing a kiss to her forehead. Hoping that she didn't pick up on the anxiousness in my voice. Thankfully her sleep had clouded her hearing and she nodded weakly into my neck and began typing out a quick text to her mum letting her know she'd be staying in my apartment tonight.

"I'm just gonna go lock up ok B…" I stated nervously. After receiving no reply I assumed that the taller girl had fallen back into slumber. I ran to the door and double bolted in, then the bay windows, I even pulled the shutters down that had become dusty due to lack of use. Then the smaller windows in the bathroom, bedroom and open plan kitchen. I was essentially locking us in and locking the world out. I needed to. That text…it chilled me. I plodded back to the bean bag and picked up my sleeping beauty, ignoring her revealing clothing, and carrying her into my bedroom. After making sure she was comfortable and within my peripheral vision I took my position perched at the bottom of my bed. Staring at the open door. I couldn't sleep on a night like this. I needed to collect my thoughts before I went to meet "Jacob" tomorrow. Whatever this could be about, I needed to see him. I needed to protect myself and more importantly…Brittany.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Britt and San are adorable. I know ;) anyway, I was thinking (don't judge) about starting a new story that pretty much document's my own experience told through Brittany and Santana? Notebook style ;) I just wanna write it somewhere. Because it means the world to me. So let me know if you think that's a good idea or not :) . Keep doing what you do best- JJ.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Cousins...that's plausible.

NFA : yet again, sorry for the long waiting time :( but I am on the road again with T. And I've acquired a new tattoo haha. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this and please, if you have time, check out my other new story - "My version of events".

ZeLuNatic22- hello again :-) San is a horny goat haha. Gotta love her though. And guess what, it's not JBI ;)

Nayalove - it is cute haha. Yes it's just her legs :) thanks for reviewing.

Guest 1,2&3 - thank you all so much or reviewing and checking for updates ;) you lot make me smile.

What do you wear when meeting a stranger for coffee? A cute shirt and some shorts? A mini dress? Track pants? Now, what do you wear when you're meeting a mysterious stalker for coffee...that's a different story.

"Baby, Sammy won't care what you're wearing. Unless you're trying to impress him...?" Brittany questioned with what she intended as an angry expression. I hated lying to Brit but it was all for her own safety. All of this was for HER safety.

"Mmmmm I know B. And trust me, I am in no way trying to impress Sam. Been there, don't that, got the t shirt!" I smirked to a giggling Brittany. "No...really. I have a tshirt. It says 'I survived the rubber lips 2009'" I mumbled sarcastically.

After deciding finally on a simple jeans and shirt combo I left the apartment. After telling Brittany that she had to lock all of the doors and windows as soon as I left because there was a rogue skunk roaming the building that would come in and attack Benson. This lead to a minor argument where Brittany pleaded to let the skunk in and she could talk to it and help it find it's way home. Yes ladies an gentlemen, my girlfriend, Dr Doolittle the 2nd.

I chuckled to myself as I walked down the Main Street, thinking about how lucky I've got it. I have a killer apartment, two functioning legs and now the most perfect, leggy blonde girlfriend. Then it dawned on me that I also had this large looming problem of a mysterious texter and bionic legs. Damn. Smoothing down my dress with my sweaty palms, I entered the coffee shop with the familiar ring of the door. Instantly, the smell of freshly brewed joe and pastries inflamed my nostrils. I rarely drink coffee anymore because I'm pretty sure my ability to jump a 3 story house will not be heightened by drinking a measly cup of decaf.

Scanning the crowd, I only saw local faces. Mr and Mr Berry, Rene Charles from the arts and crafts shop, Mayor Archiebald and his "assistant"/mistress. I could feel someone watching me but I couldn't tell who or where from. That's when I heard the bell ring from behind me and suddenly I was being spun around and engulfed into a tight, unfamiliar hug. I was overcome with a strong scent of aftershave and shaving foam, something that if I was straight I'm sure I would have swooned for.

"Santana girl, it's so good to see you!" The strange man bellowed rather loudly, almost as if he wanted the coffee shop to hear. I continued to stand there, unresponsive to his everlasting embrace.

"Hug me back, play along..." He whispered into my ear, finally releasing me from his death grip. It was then that I managed to take in his appearance; tan skin, dark hair, chocolate eyes and athletic frame. He was dressed in a sharp grey suit with a slim maroon tie. Definitely a wealthy man, I thought to myself.

"C'mon little cuz, look happy to see me!" He chuckled whilst giving me a stern look that forcibly made me put on a smile. Cousins, hmmm...it is plausible. Noticing y hesitance, he quickly ushered me to the nearest table and held out my seat for me to sit down. Independently, my body seated itself, confused and uncomfortable.

"Jacob?" I questioned once the tall man was seated opposite me, his business style looking very in place in a coffee shop.

"Jacob Artist." He smiled, accidentally reaching out to shake my hand then quickly disguising it as an intimate setting his hand on top of my smaller one. An action I responsively retracted from.

"Who? I mean...why? The text?" I spluttered.

"I shall start from the beginning Santana" he said, rehearsed.

"Helpful" I sarcastically remarked back at him. Suddenly finding my voice.

"Ohh feisty" he chuckled lightly. "The others warned me of that..."

"Others? What?" I questioned, my brows furrowing impossible tighter.

"Shhh shhh, I'll get to that in a minute. Where was I? Oh, yes. Well, I'm Jacob. And I've been sent here to inform you that you and your lovely gal pal are no longer safe."

"BRITTANY" I almost yelled. "Her name is god damn Brittany." I said, quieting. Now was not the time for interruptions.

"Well you and Brittany are no longer safe. I know all about your little...power." He said, leaning closer.

"I swear to god if you hurt her I will end you! Is it money you want? I'll give you money. My powers? I'll find a way to give them too you? Take my damn legs! Go on, take em'" I shrieked, beginning to stand up from my chair.

"Santana calm down, people are looking" he calmly muttered. "It's not me who's trying to hurt you! Do you remember the doctor who performed your operation in Japan?" He questioned, almost bitterly.

"Hold on, how do you know about my operation? And..." I lowered my tone , "and my powers?"

"We've been watching you, since you left Japan. Every time you go for a special 'run' - we've been there. We wanted to see if you were like us!" He said, almost pleading for me to understand.

"Are you? Are you like me? Do you know Dr Chi?" I asked. Begging to calm down.

"Yes, I'm like you in the sense of the titanium reinforcement. As for the short temper, that's all you" he said with a wink, noticing I was begging to relax slightly. I shot him a sympathetic smile as a signal for him to continue.

"There's three of us. Four including you. I'm the only other American, Chicago born and bred" he said, thumping the middle of his chest lightly.

"What about Chi? How do you know him?" I asked. I was beginning to piece together bits of the puzzle, all the time being aware of the fact that whatever this man told me would result in danger for Brittany.

"18 months ago, I was scheduled to fight this boy, Marshal. I've been boxing all my life so I thought this would be an easy win, another title to claim. Little did I know that this 'boy' was a heavy weight from out of town. He had specifically requested a fight with me because I had apparently slept with his on/off girlfriend..." He smirked. "Totally not true by the way. Anyway, the guy beat the crap into me. Leaving me unconscious, and on a first class plane to Dr Chi's surgery in Japan to have my left arm and both legs reconstructed, as order of my very pushy grandmother" I saw him wince slightly. Recalling the memory.

"I'm sorry" I said, genuine.

"Wow, you going soft on me Santana?" He laughed heartily. I glared at him, silently cursing myself for putting my guard down. "Anyway, 2 months after the surgery. I noticed I no longer felt pain from my previous injuries. I felt stronger. Ignoring my clear instructions to keep my metal restraints on and to not put weight on my legs, I scooted myself on my electric wheelchair down to a local abandoned warehouse. That's when I discovered what I could do. Kicking holes through metal and punching my way through walls." He said absentminded, rubbing his left arm lightly.

"How did they...the others. How did they find you?" I whispered. Both excited and sickened to find someone who went through what I went through.

"Michael, this Asian dancing kid, he was the first to discover his powers after having titanium reinforced upper arms and shoulders. He tracked me down after months of searching through hundreds of people. I was the fourth person to have successfully recovered after Marrowanium. The other two, aside from myself and Michael, mysteriously vanished from all medical and vital records. Michael explained his situation, and we decided to join forces and track down others like us. This is when we came across Tina, another Asian girl who had been paralysed from the neck down from a boating accident and had basic body reinforcing. Now we have found you." He said, as if it were simple.

"Ok great. So what now, I join your little X-Men and we start saving cats from trees and retrieving old ladies handbags?" I asked, beginning to grow frustrated and mislead. I thought Brittany was in danger? The only thing that sounds dangerous about this is the near possibility that I might have to wear some terrible superhero costume.

"So what's the problem here Pablo?" I sighed, exasperated.

"They're onto us. Dr Chi and his team. They know about our powers. Tina thinks this was his intention all along, to create a team of hybrids like us. I mean, we're all the same age and we're all athletic. It's like we were chosen? Did you ever notice how they took such good care of us when we in Japan? He wanted us to trust him. He know's that you're healed, and he's probably aware that you've adapted his desired powers. Michael has managed to hack into his basic computer system. He has access to his Internet history and his recent searches are to do with transport to Ohio...to you. He's coming for you, for us as well more than likely." He whispered , lowering his tone at the last line.

Suddenly it all hit me, if this man had the capability to create a small army of superheroes, he definitely had the opportunity to hurt Brittany in order to get to me. I could not and would not let that happen.

"Just tell me what I need to do." I said flatly.

"I can't talk anymore right now, got a flight to catch. But I will be in touch. I promise you that Santana. I've been the way you look at that girl, I'll do everything I can to help you both." He said sincerely, standing up and heading towards the door. I quickly followed until we stood face to face.

"Just, be safe Santana. I'll be in touch in a few days." He murmured, looking uncomfortable at how to end out brief meeting. Making the first move, I pulled him into a sincere hug. This boy was good, safe. I knew that.

"Thank you Jacob. I owe you" I whispered into his ear. Letting go of his shoulders. And with that, he was gone. Leaving me confused, worried, and sure as hell I wasn't gonna let anything happen to Brittany, or these new people in my life for that matter.

Sooooo...keep reviewing and such. I hope this explained some unanswered questions for you ;) and please, check out my other story and let me know if I should continue or not :) thanks. -J


End file.
